Silas Cocytus/Personality and Relationships
"An idiot who is blessed with unnatural luck and a talent for Savate, it's a wonder how he's managed to survive for so long. Is it thanks to his crew? The hand of Lady Luck? Or is it just because he hasn't eaten any devil fruits? Either way, the fact that he has saved many is a fact that cannot be disproved." —''The Pink Sheep'' To see Silas on the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki: [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Silas_Cocytus Silas Cocytus] Personality Most people, upon confronting Silas for the first time, instantly remark that he is an idiot. Initially coming across as a goofy, laid back person who holds no care for the danger that he is placed in, even if it poses a threat to his ship the Undine. He also tends to have a habit of poking into other people's business, even inquiring about people he has never met before. However, Silas WILL react or become serious if his crew mates are even so much mentioned by an enemy, to the point where he will not hesitate in attempting to kill. When angered, he can easily become aggressive and cruel to his enemies. Several people, despite their initial responses, have lamented on the fact that an enraged Silas is an extremely intimidating sight to behold. Relationships Zahard- Within the entire crew, Silas holds perhaps the closest bond with Zahard, and vice-versa. Being the one that had awoken Zahard from his slumber, Silas instantly proposed that he join his crew, not fazed in the slightest that Zahard was, to be frank, a killing machine. Their mutual trust would develop into becoming a vital part in the formation and survival of the Trident Pirates, as, with the mutual trust, in the midst of combat Silas would be able to effectively lash out deadly attacks in conjunction with Zahard's techniques. In addition, thiss bond would better refine Silas' Kenbunshuko Haki, as he would be able to predict when and where his first mate would attack, evolving his utilization of his haki. Presea Agnis-Seeing somebody being thrown out of a building, Silas went to investigate, eventually finding the semi conscious Presea amongst several scraps of metal. Taking her back, his actions of begging a carpenter to save her would actually bring Presea back from the brink of death. Despite not even being motivated, that action would make Presea join Silas' crew, an action that would later on prove to be an excellent decision, as she would find her resolve when sailing the seas. Aaron Wilders- Upon meeting each other, Silas was practically overjoyed that he had 1. Found an exceptional Navigator 2. Found a talented Sniper and 3. Finally found somebody who did not hold a tragic past. However, his joy would quickly turn into horror after learning of Aaron's extremely narcisstic personality. Nonetheless, after some debating, the crew of three eventually decided to accept Aaron, a decision proving to be a perfect addition. During their time on sea, the two surprisingly get along, with Silas poking into Aaron's buisness, who gladly tells him several tales that have been inflated. Category:Character Subpages